


Like water

by ginpapann



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpapann/pseuds/ginpapann
Summary: Niles tests his luck, Kamui surprises him.





	Like water

**Author's Note:**

> not sure where this is gonna go but i thought id post it anyway. seems pretty okay as a standalone.
> 
> not really edited i looked it over but there are probably mistakes.
> 
> i like using kamui as the default name for the male unit and corrin for the female.

He didn't mean to _actually_ bite Kamui. He swore on the grave of his unknown parents he was only meant to tease and get a reaction like he always did with people he didn't know very well. Kamui had the look of a boy who was convinced he lived in a world filled with rainbows and sunshine. He was much too pure for his own good and he had to admit, he was thrilled to hear those perfectly pure lips utter out a noise of shock and confusion when he set his teeth against his shoulder through his shirt.

Niles looks up, unable to stop himself from grinning ear to ear when Kamui immediately backs away, holding a hand to his shoulder with a wonderful flush of red going all the way down his neck.

"Wh-wha..."

Niles interrupts him with a short chuckle. "My apologies, Lord Kamui. I was only teasing and I assumed you were going to dodge."

Kamui's expression shifts to a touch of embarassment but he's more surprised by the lack of anger in his eyes. That was the normal reaction after all.

"N-no, it's okay. I guess that's on me then." Kamui says while rubbing at his shoulder.

Niles is taken aback. Well that certainly wasn't expected. Nothing like the scenario he had played out in his head where Kamui runs into the arms of his liege and cries to him about how the one-eyed thug assaulted him. It was a gamble but Niles figured it was worth it.

And it seemed like it was which led him to tilt his head curiously at the young lord and ask.

"Why do you say that, milord? It's not as if I've earned your trust considering we haven't exactly had a proper conversation since our official meeting."

Kamui looks to the ground, pursing his lips tight and looking troubled by his own thoughts.

"No..." He starts as he lifts his head back up to look him straight on. "No, I trust you, Niles."

His first response is to bark out in laughter. How amusing!

"You do?" He takes in the hurt look on Kamui's face with a pinch of salt. How naive and foolish could a young man be? "I must say though, it's not mutual."

"What?" Kamui brows pinch together. _Adorable._ "Why not? We're comrades, are we not?"

Niles muffles a snicker into his hand. Oh dear, what was he to do?

"We've barely held a conversation before now. Trust does not come easily, regardless of you status above me, milord." Niles manages to deliver the words with as much grace as he could muster. If Kamui decided dealing with him was too much a hassle then it was now or never. Niles would find where he stood and leave it at that.

"Then I... I'd like to know more about you, Niles."

Oh? Niles blinks, his mask slips but he manages a swift recovery. "Is it because of your guarded childhood, so free from worry that you find a lowly retainer like me so interesting?"

Kamui frowned. "That's not it and I don't really remember much from my childhood." The wrinkle between his brow deepened as if he was attempting to do so now.

Niles observed him carefully. He was normally such a good judge of character but this young dragon lord was surprising him at every turn.

"I see. My apologies, I didn't meant to bring up such a sore subject." He bowed slightly, reverting back into the role reserved to him as an employee of the royal family. "I should have known better than to stir up troubling memories of the past." 

Kamui tilted his head, confusion bright in his eyes. "What do you mean 'of all people'? Did something happen in your past?"

"Ah, I'm sorry but trust is not so simple, as I said Lord Kamui. If you have nothing for me then I have nothing for you, you're going to try harder than that, child." He chuckles at Kamui's affronted expression, using that as his opportunity to escape.

\--

Niles finds himself accompanying Kamui more often than not lately. Be it fate or something of the like, Niles isn't sure. But he did rather like playing audience to Kamui's many facades as the great leader of their joint army.

For a young prince, sheltered and naive, he certainly was well-versed in dealing with all sorts. The all sorts being the many, many _different_ personalities that made up the compound. 

It was fascinating and wholly entertaining.

\--

"Come on, Niles." Kamui urges him with a deliciously painful grip on his thighs.

Niles arches his back and almost screams when Kamui presses himself all the way inside and stays there, grinding against the tight walls of his ass and thoroughly abusing his prostate. Niles grips the sheets, the pillows, anything to keep him grounded as Kamui attempts to fuck him into the bed.

For all his experience, Niles doesn't think he's ever felt pleasure so painful and rich. When not long ago he had been fantasizing over Kamui splayed out beneath him and crying, now here he was, being taken like a common whore on the bed of his lord and commander and it was _glorious._

"Close?" Kamui leans down to ask, brushing his mouth against Niles' to which he responds by pulling him into a kiss. He winds his fingers through Kamui's hair, pulling and moaning when Kamui hisses against his lips and retaliates by biting his neck.

"Yes." Niles eventually says to his earlier question. His breathing comes out quicker in time with Kamui's erratic thrusts. He feels his entire body moving along the bed, the sheets clinging to his sweaty skin. Kamui growls against his neck, spreading him even farther with his hands on his thighs.

"Yes, oh... yesyes _yes_!" Niles throws his head back, moaning so loud and in a voice he barely recognizes as he comes hard and messy in-between them. Ah, gods. Kamui hadn't even touched him yet.

The prince doesn't stop there. He renews his grip on Niles and pulls back to sit on his haunches. He fucks into Niles fast and deep, carving his shape into him. Niles watches his own come slide down along with his sweat on Kamui's chest, to his belly and it causes a surprising wave of arousal coupled with the over sensitivity of his body.

He whimpers and moans weakly, back arching up as his cock twitches, still half-hard against his belly.

Kamui grins down at him, his hair flopping over one eye but he doesn't dare stop.

"You look so good, Niles." He breathes, hiking one of Niles' legs up to his shoulder and kissing the inside of his knee. Niles keens at the touch, his cock is hard again and he's already so close to coming.

"Kamui... oh gods. I'm going to..."

"It's okay." Kamui whispers with his lips still to his skin. "Be good and come for me, Niles."

Kamui's hard cock presses right up against his prostate and it rubs him just right that Niles does come. He comes once again without being touched and he would have been a little terrified if his head wasn't so foggy with how good it felt to have Kamui spill inside him, moaning Niles' name while he digs his fingernails painfully into his thighs.

They fall back together as a messy, sweaty heap and Niles has never felt better. He turns his head to tell Kamui so but the words die on his tongue when he sees that Kamui is watching him carefully. His beautiful, tired ruby eyes stare back at him so fondly that Niles can hardly believe it's the same young prince that fucked and came hard inside him seconds ago.

"Felt so good." Kamui curls himself against Niles, mumbling into his shoulder and kissing it idly. "Was it... good for you too?" He's rubs a thumb guiltily up the red marks he's left on Niles' thighs. Marks he'll proudly look at later on and smile at.

"Amazing, my lord." Niles' grin turn predatory as he cages Kamui in his arms and rolls him over onto his back. "But I think it's my turn to show off a little..."

**Author's Note:**

> there may be a second part there may not be. shrugs.  
> all feedback and criticism is appreciated!
> 
> twitter: @ginpapann


End file.
